Typically, in a cellular communications system, such as a Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) compliant communications system, when an evolved NodeB (also commonly referred to as a base station, a communications controller, a NodeB, a base terminal station, and the like) has a transmission to a user equipment (also commonly referred to as a mobile station, a terminal, a subscriber, a user, a mobile, and the like) or a transmission grant for the user equipment (UE), it signals control information about resource elements, modulation and coding scheme (MCS), multiple input-multiple output (MIMO) transmission mode, and the like, to the UE.
As the communications systems become more complex and capable of supporting more transmission modes, the amount of information signaled to the UE to enable communications increase. The increased amount of control information signaled consumes a larger percentage of communications system resources and negatively impact overall communications system performance. Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods for reducing signaling overhead in communications.